The Fruit Bowl
by Kharnla
Summary: Bakura gets Ryou a fruit bowl for Christmas that leads to some questions on Ryou’s part. Bakura’s OOC a tad. Tendershipping. Lime. Bakura x Ryou.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Also "Egyptian Place Market Square" was made up entirely by me, yet if that is a shop, I do not own it either.

Summary: Bakura gets Ryou a fruit bowl for Christmas that leads to some questions on Ryou's part. Bakura's OOC a tad. Tendershipping. Lime. Bakura x Ryou.

The story changes perspective from time to time, just a heads up.

Random Japanese:

Tenshi – angel

Yami – Dark

Hikari – Light

Yadonushi – Landlord

Aishiteru – I love you.

Separator –_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Ryou and Bakura were sitting on the couch, watching the television.

"Bakura." Ryou asked, turning to face said man "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" Bakura asked confused, "What do you get?"

"Anything you want." Ryou said innocently with a head tilt.

Bakura grinned at his hikari, "A surprise would prove entertaining."

Ryou smiled, "Alright yami. But I want a surprise as well." Ryou then galloped away excitedly, leaving Bakura on the couch to think.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Bakura kept thinking about Ryou's gift. He was currently out shopping by himself, courtesy of Ryou persuading him out of the house.

What could he get his light? It would have to be a great gift.

As he passed random shops, looking into the windows, something finally caught his eye. He smirked.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Ryou, meanwhile, was at a loss. He was elated in that he was getting a gift from Bakura but suddenly went blank as to what he should give his dark. His yami had come back looking smug and then raced off to his room with a playful glare not to look in his room but to help him find wrapping paper. Ryou complied and handed Bakura some wrapping paper. The designs on the wrapping paper were quite cute and reminded him of a certain day, also leading him to the perfect present.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Both Ryou and Bakura were thinking of that certain day while wrapping their presents.

*Flashback*

"_Hikari?" Bakura asked, looking at the shopping bags Ryou was carrying._

"_Yes, yami?" Ryou replied, unpacking while Bakura searched through them._

"_Did you get that topping I like?" Bakura asked._

_Ryou frowned. "It's actually pretty hard to find, I'll look in another store. Ok?"_

"_Ok, but why is there so much fruit?" Bakura asked._

_Ryou smiled, "I like fruit. Don't you?"_

"_I like these…" Bakura said indicating to the various food he'd found. Which were ice-creams, cones and toppings. _

_Ryou smiled in his tenshi way. Bakura held a blush back. He, King of Thieves, blushing? He then made his escape to his room, with the ice-creams._

*End of Flashback*

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Christmas arrived swiftly for both Bakura and Ryou and soon two presents were under their Christmas tree ready to be opened. Ryou had told Bakura he couldn't open the gift until the day it was Christmas and also when Ryou was awake and there. So far Bakura had been waiting an hour in his excitement, waiting for Ryou to wake up.

However by this time, Bakura was getting impatient. So he raced up the stairs, he'd given Ryou enough time to sleep after all. Bursting into the room wasn't a good idea as Ryou tended to be angry so he opened the door quietly, for once.

Ryou was sleeping peacefully, a cute smile on his face.

Bakura couldn't hold back his blush; Ryou normally looked like an angel but this. This was just too cute. Glancing around, although knowing no one else was here to witness it and they were indeed alone, Bakura lay facing him on the bed. He had the most insane urge to stroke Ryou's sleeping face, and with another glance around the room, he smiled. Tenshi. _His_ tenshi. Bakura moved a piece of hair behind Ryou's ear turning it into a stroke.

Ryou subconsciously shifted into the hand, nuzzling it. Bakura sighed, he could just stay here like this forever, but he couldn't wait for the present. What had Ryou given him?

Ryou mumbled.

Bakura stared at Ryou looking for signs of awareness. "Ryou?" He asked.

"'Kura." Ryou sighed, nuzzling into the hand again.

"Are you awake?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"Not a lemon 'kura, a lime." Ryou said shifting closer to Bakura again.

Bakura stared at Ryou, really stared at him. Was that a blush on his cheeks? Did that mean he was awake? No, Ryou was definitely asleep, but what was he talking about?

Bakura removed his hand, making Ryou sigh sadly at the loss. Then Bakura exited the room quietly and went to the kitchen before racing up loudly and barging into the room as noisily as he could. "Ryou!" Bakura yelled excitedly.

Ryou jerked upright. "Yami!" He screamed, blushing, "Don't just barge into my room!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, hikari." Bakura said sarcastically before dragging Ryou out of bed and down the stairs to the tree, giving him the present.

Ryou sighed, he liked his sleep, then said "Open yours first, yami."

Bakura grinned and ripped open the present with dignity and refinement, not with childish glee as Ryou called it. Inside was three bottles of various toppings that Bakura wanted.

"You found them!" Bakura said happily, looking at the caramel, strawberry and chocolate toppings of the highest brand found only in: "Egyptian Place Market Square?" Bakura read out.

"Ryou, "He queried, "Isn't that a three hour drive away?"

Ryou nodded, "It was the only place that had them."

Bakura grinned and picked Ryou up, jumping around excitedly before returning to the present.

Ryou blushed, much to Bakura's benefit, and motioned to what was under the toppings.

Bakura glanced down, removing the toppings to see a cape. It was Kaiba's white, swishy cape.

Ryou blushed again, "I know you've wanted one just like it for a while now and I asked him for one."

"You're the best, Yadonushi." Bakura grinned, pulling on the cape.

He then indicated to the unopened present under the tree.

Ryou unwrapped the gift excitedly to find a huge box with star patterns. Ryou loved stars and blushed, smiling happily. He then opened the lid to find a stand full of fruit.

"I love it! Thank-you, 'kura." Ryou said, drawing him into a hug.

Bakura decided he liked hugs from Ryou.

"Are they real fruit, 'kura?" Ryou asked.

"You're catching on." Bakura smirked, remembering a similar conversation with Yugi. His hikari was much smarter, and taller, and prettier. Prettier?

Ryou blushed, looking at the assorted fruits. "Lemons 'kura?"

Yes, his hikari was pretty, especially when he blushed.

"I have limes as well, do you like limes?" Bakura asked, remembering Ryou's mumblings that morning.

"Yes." Ryou said going redder. His Ryou could make a new red at this rate.

Deciding to test that theory, Bakura asked, "Or do you like lemons?"

"Limes 'kura, not lemons." Bakura had a sense of déjà vu, as did Ryou. Ryou frowned; he couldn't remember why that sounded familiar.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Like what?" Ryou asked, avoiding Bakura's eyes.

"Why does the lemon make you blush?"

"It-What!?" Ryou blushed.

"See, you're blushing." Bakura glared. Why did the lemon make him blush and not he himself.

Bakura lent in to Ryou's face, which was hidden by his bangs because of his lowered head. His hands were clenched in front of himself. Going to Ryou's ear Bakura whispered into the shell "I said: why does the lemon make you blush so?"

Bakura could feel the heat coming off Ryou's very red face.

Knowing he wasn't going to back down without an answer, Ryou took a deep breath.

Bakura moved back, awaiting his answer.

"You know those books I read sometimes on the couch." Bakura nodded. "Well, on the laptop there is also a website that also lets you read books." Bakura nodded again, knowing his hikari would explain himself. "It's called fanfiction, which is where fans of books or movies write with the same characters yet in different scenarios." Ryou took another deep breath, "It also has names for verydetailedpersonalsceneswhicharecalledlemons." Ryou rushed in one breath.

Bakura sighed, his hikari always said things fast when he was nervous, thinking of what it sounded like, he eventually asked "Personal scenes?"

Ryou blushed, "Likethebirdsandthebeesonlysometimesitsbeesandbees."

A light went off in Bakura's head, and then it dawned on him. "You read SEX SCENES???"

Ryou blushed three shades of red. Who knew, he could make another red in his embarrassment.

"You can read sex scenes but you can barely say lemon without blushing?" Bakura pondered.

"I read limes, which are not as detailed." Ryou blushed, looking anywhere but at Bakura.

Recovering, Bakura smirked. "So do you read the birds and the bees or the bees and bees?"

Ryou blushed, "Why are you so curious Bakura?"

"It's interesting. Which do you read?" Bakura said, holding a lemon and lime, looking at them and trying to make the connection.

"…"

"Hikari?"

"…"

"…"

"Ikindareadtheoneswithbothguys but keep in mind I read the limes soitsnotalemon and…" Ryou trailed off.

Bakura chuckled, "Does that mean you'd be like that too? Getting ideas for the future, eh?"

Ryou eeped and escaped to his room.

Bakura grinned and followed Ryou closely, sneaking into the room as well, as Ryou closed the door.

Ryou locked the door and jumped onto his bed. "Baka, baka, baka, baka." Ryou chanted as his manta, Bakura found it interesting his hikari talked to himself. Bakura discreetly lay down so he was facing Ryou's back.

"There's no way he'd feel the same." Ryou muttered depressed, turning to face the ceiling.

"Are you so sure about that?" Bakura said, making his presence known.

Ryou jumped turning to his other side, where the voice was, colliding into Bakura's lips with his own.

Well, this'll make things progress faster, Bakura thought, mentally grinning.

Ryou gasped, pulling away slightly.

Bakura pressed his lips into Ryou's again, mumbling Ryou's name and licking Ryou's bottom lip.

Ryou gasped again, giving Bakura all he needed.

Bakura plunged his tongue into Ryou's hot cavern, exploring it lovingly.

Ryou moaned, sending vibrations and making Bakura moan in turn.

Bakura slipped one hand under Ryou's top onto the small of his back and slid his other to Ryou's waist, pulling him closer yet. The two separated only when air became a problem and lay there panting, looking in each other's eyes for something.

Ryou apparently found it as his eyes softened and he melted into Bakura's embrace.

"I love you, 'kura." Ryou mumbled into Bakura's chest, tensing a little.

"Aishiteru, Ryou. Always." Bakura said kissing Ryou's head and feeling the tension leave Ryou's body.

Ryou shifted closer into Bakura, noticing something hard against his thigh. Looking down, Ryou saw Bakura's desire pressing hard against him, causing him to blush.

Bakura chuckled, smirking at Ryou's facial expressions.

Ryou looked into his eyes, lustfully yet still blushing. And there it was: Ryou's new version of red. A very sexy cute red, Bakura thought.

Bakura pulled Ryou closer and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Breaking the kiss, Bakura made a trail of open mouthed kisses down Ryou's neck, mumbling "Just too cute, Ryou-koi." He then flipped Ryou beneath him.

As Bakura set to work with mouth dipping in and out of Ryou's navel, his hands slid round to play with Ryou's sensitive nubs.

Ryou moaned, writhing beneath his yami in pleasure, and locking his hands in Bakura's soft but spiky hair, urging him up.

Bakura complied and they shared another heated kiss. Bakura then moved off of Ryou, earning a whimper. Flicking off Ryou's pyjama top Bakura grinned appreciatively at the exposed skin.

Ryou, meanwhile, had tossed Bakura's cape somewhere on the floor and was working on his yami's top.

Bakura shook off the top and they rekindled the kiss, revelling in the feel of exposed skin. Hands skimming, Bakura found Ryou's pants and sent a questioning look to Ryou.

Ryou blushed and looked away.

Bakura growled in pleasure at his hikari's admittance and gave him another passionate kiss before trailing down kisses and slipping his pants off in the process. Bakura found his target and sent teasing hot breaths in the general direction.

Ryou moaned, bucking.

Yet Bakura held his hips down, pressing kisses on Ryou's inner thighs and just below Ryou's navel. Bakura looked up at Ryou's face grinning as he felt Ryou's hands tangle in his hair unsure of whether to pull him up or keep him down.

Ryou looked down and gave Bakura the puppy eyes hikari look.

Bakura smirked, keeping eye contact with Ryou as he enveloped Ryou's member whole.

Ryou cried out at the feeling, trying again to buck up subconsciously.

Bakura teased Ryou by shifting his tongue up and down his shaft feeling Ryou tense, then moving to Ryou's inner thighs and back again.

"'Kura!" Ryou moaned out.

Bakura chuckled, that in itself sending vibrations and making Ryou moan louder. Finally Ryou tensed again, "Kura!" was the only warning as Ryou came the hardest he'd ever had and Bakura bobbed his head, riding out Ryou's orgasm, making it longer, and swallowing all the seed.

Crawling back up to Ryou, Bakura set out to devour his mouth.

Ryou moaned, tasting himself on Bakura.

Ryou suddenly flipped Bakura over so Ryou was on top.

Bakura moaned, loving Ryou all the more.

Ryou moved his hands down to Bakura's pants, slipping them off and freeing Bakura's painfully hard erection.

Bakura sighed in relief and moaned as Ryou cupped him. Setting out a rhythm, it wasn't long before Bakura tensed and Ryou quickly swallowed Bakura whole.

"Ryou! I'm gonna-" Bakura cried out as Ryou bobbed his head in imitation to what Bakura had done previously and carried out Bakura's pleasure longer. Eventually Bakura came down from his high and dragged Ryou up, kissing him soundly. Bakura ground into Ryou as the kiss deepened and Ryou happily ground back. They gripped each other, creating more and more friction before they both came hard all over their stomachs.

Sighing contently they licked the others' stomach clean and shared a kiss before complying with their exhausted body's demands and falling asleep.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Wondering what Ryou was going to do for Christmas, Yugi walked over to Ryou's house with Yami in toe.

"Can't we celebrate Christmas without Bakura?" Yami whined again.

"No, Yami, when we invite Ryou we will invite Bakura too. If Bakura doesn't want to go then that's fine, but we are asking them." Yugi explained for the tenth time.

"But..."

"No buts, Yami."

"I was hoping to spend time with you..." Yami said, blushing and looking away so his Yugi didn't notice. Wait, _his _Yugi?

Yugi smiled at Yami.

Yes, Yami thought, _his_ Yugi.

"We can still spend time together with the gang Yami." Said Yami sighed, such was the trouble of having an innocent hikari.

Reaching the house, Yugi used the key Ryou had got him and they went inside.

"Ryou? Bakura?" Yugi called.

When no reply came, both Yami and Yugi walked around the house, Yami sitting on the couch and Yugi heading to Ryou's room to wake up the boy who loved to sleep so much.

Yami looked towards the Christmas tree and notice the gifts were unwrapped. Realizing that both Ryou and Bakura were awake, Yami wondered if they'd admitted their feeling to one another yet. Also realizing Bakura was a horny bugger, Yami called out "No wait, Yugi! Don't open the door!" and promptly rushed after his hikari.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

_**Bakura awoke to the sound of the door opening. He heard Yugi and Yami talking and growled in frustration. Ryou shifted, waking and Bakura quickly stopped his growling and purred in contentment. **_

_**He must have dozed off again for what he next heard was Yami calling **_"No wait, Yugi! Don't open the door!" Bakura jumped, shifting Ryou abruptly and causing the teen to awaken.

Just as Ryou sent Bakura a sleepy questioning look, the door opened and Yugi walked in with Yami running to haul his hikari back.

What happened next all happened at the same time.

Yugi squealed in delight.

Ryou blushed his new red colour.

Bakura grabbed Ryou and glared at both Yami and Yugi.

Yami stared, realizing they were covered. Thank Ra, he thought.

Yugi then started to babble, "Please, please, please tell me you're going to write this up, Ryou!"

Ryou blushed, "I don't know, I think I'll change some things around."

Bakura laughed the light bulb going off in his head. "You never told me you wrote them as well, Ryou." Ryou blushed. "Yugi, little innocent Yugi. Not so innocent , eh!!"

Yugi blushed, "What do you mean, Bakura?"

Bakura glared mockingly at Yugi, "Do you like lemons or limes?"

Yugi blushed an alarming shade of red.

"That answers all." Bakura grinned, feeling generous for a change. "Yami, ask your hikari what that means after you get out of our house and into yours!"

Yugi eeped and escaped the house running to his house which was close by. Yami followed in pursuit, going to ask the question.

Ryou grinned, "I never thought that question would start this off."

Ryou then grinned and snuggled closer into Bakura's arms. "Bakura: my boyfriend. Just rolls off the tongue, eh?"

"I'll show you how to put your tongue to better use, Ryou." Bakura grinned lecherously.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

_**A/N: Well, that concludes this one-shot. Now who was expecting Yugi to come? Tell me how stuff went, etc.. if you like it. And if I had any mistakes I'd love to know. Also, be nice with the constructive criticism. =D**_

_**Oh and BattleGoddess126 is awesome and helped me heaps with this: editing, plot, the start… and probably more. =D**_


End file.
